In The End How Are We Remembered?
by BrokenRecordofLove
Summary: What if Bella didn't give up? She knows who she needs...what if she went off to find the Cullens after they left? "Nothing will matter soon enough. Well, maybe not soon ENOUGH but soon none the less." Here's my story.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Fixes It

"Come back," I whispered weakly, "come back." I shook my head. No, he would come back. He has to. He said he loved me, he has to come back…but where is he?

"Edward?"

Silence.

"EDWARD?"

Silence.

"EDWARD?!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and I bet the neighbors are getting nervous, but I don't care. Why isn't he answering me?!

Without even thinking I'm sprinting through the trees screaming his name. My voice is cracking and soon I can't even scream anymore. When all I can see is trees over and over again and hear only the rustle of the leaves, it suddenly hits me.

He actually left. He's gone and I'll never see him again, because he won't want to come back. He didn't want to stay. He didn't want me. I can feel the wet ground on my hands, arms and cheeks and slowly soak my clothes. The rain drops hit my back and neck over and over again but don't help me keep track of the time passing by. As I lay here, all alone, I get weaker and weaker. The will for me to get up, go home and tell Charlie I'm okay is no longer existing. The flash backs of our memories are going through my mind and I have no need to stop them but waves of pain steal my breath over and over again with each memory.

__

Edward smiling at me in our meadow, cradling me in his arms…

Edward whispering Romeo's lines in my ears when we're watching Romeo and Juliet together on my couch…

Edward's face after my birthday…

Edward's cold eyes when he told he was leaving…

"And I'll give you a promise in exchange. I promise this will be the last time you ever see me. It will be as if I never existed."

I stole a shuddering breath and squeezed my eyes shut praying for it to stop.

"Please!" I sobbed, "please, come back!" My lungs hurt from crying so hard and my eyes were getting heavy.

And I sobbed myself to sleep…into another Hell, but this one I would wake up from, only to find another that won't go away, ever…

2 WEEKS LATER

I never thought staring at a wall and twirling a pencil in my hands could be so interesting, because that is what school is for me now. All I have to do is stare at a wall for a couple seconds and my mind releases me into a thoughtless reverie. Nobody bothers talk to me, teachers and students. Most actually have started to hate me. That's okay though, because I expect people to not care about me, like _they _didn't. _Back to reality,_ I thought sarcastically. Everything seems useless now. Everyone actually, because I know that in the end, we're all going to die and after a couple years we'll be forgotten. So why be with anyone? To just hurt yourself every chance you can get? Not me.

I don't need anyone. And soon, I'll make sure that I've broken ties with everyone, then nobody will need me either.

Suddenly the end of the period bell broke me out of my reverie. I shook my head and got up slowly gathering together my books. The teacher, Mr. Mason walked in front of me before I could leave the room.

"Bella, I urge you to do your homework tonight. If you keep this up you won't graduate this year," he looked at me with confusion and concern but I couldn't answer him in fear I'll say something I shouldn't.

I sighed and walked around him and out of the room. Grades don't matter, nothing will matter soon enough though. Well, maybe not soon _enough_ but soon none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed:

Especially insane asylum 92 for reviewing me some advice

EC4me

thanks so much

HorsesSW

I'll update as soon as I can

* * *

Chapter Two

"Bella, that's it. I'm sending you to Jacksonville whether you want to go or not!" Charlie yelled furiously at me. Ugh, not this again. This is now the second or third time Charlie has demanded me to leave Forks to go live with my mother.

"You know what Dad? I am going to leave," I said confidently. I looked at his reaction, his eyes were wide in probably surprise but then his brow furrowed and he looked confused. I said my words slowly and carefully, examining his face every second.

"Dad, I'm moving out, but I'm not going to go live with Renee or any of my friends either."

Now I know my Dad isn't that old, but looking at the purple tint of his face, I was a little worried about a heart attack at the moment.

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE ME AND YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He roared. He stood up from his chair too fast and it flew backwards falling. He paid no attention it as he glared into my eyes. I stood up just as fast though and my chair flew backwards too, his eyes widened a bit at that.

"If I need to remind you, _Dad_, I am eighteen, and I can make my own damned choices!" I screamed back at him. I didn't wait for his reaction because I ran up the stairs, without tripping, slammed my door as hard as I could and locked it. I took a number from my underwear drawer and called it, requested a taxi to come pick me up at the end of my street in 25 minutes. After that I hurried up and got my suitcase out of my closet.

My stomach was twisting with knots. This was it.

I took random clothes out of my drawers and shoved them into my suitcase quickly. I tried really hard not to think about what this was reminding me of. As soon as I grabbed all the money I had in cash and shoved it into my suitcase I threw it out my window and made sure Charlie didn't hear it land. Then I wrote and quick letter saying I was sorry and folded it carefully and set it on my pillow. I stood there a couple seconds and looked at it. I knew that would be the last conversation me and Charlie would ever have so I added that I loved him very, very much and that I was sorry we never got to have a proper father-daughter goodbye. Then I threw one foot through my windowsill and then the other until I was standing on the little roof under my window. I carefully slid down until I was by the very edge and turned around so I was facing my window and lowered myself until I was just hanging on with my hands to the gutter. This was the hard part. Letting go. Falling. _Not_ screaming. I took a deep breath and counted to three.

One-two-three…let go. I landed with a solid thump and a shock went through my ankles but after a couple of seconds it stopped hurting, thankfully. Two broken ankles wouldn't help me right now. I looked around for my bag and it was a couple feet away from me, dangerously close to where I landed. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder and almost fell over because it was so heavy. I took a deep breath and walked slowly to the kitchen window. I wanted to have my lasgt look at my dad. I looked through it carefully, only my eyes showing and looked for Charlie. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Tears started falling down my cheeks. I was going to hurt him, hurt him much worse than how much my Mom hurt him. I walked slowly to the front door and set down my bag next to my feet, and knocked on the door three times. I heard his footsteps coming and then he opened the door. His eyes were sad and then he looked confused.

"Bella, how did you get out here? Why do you have a bag packed? Where are you going?"

"I love you Dad, I'm really sorry," I sobbed. I ran up to him and hugged him really tight for a couple seconds then let go and started walking away.

"Hey, wait! Wheare are you going? Don't you need money? Here, stay there. Please, I'll be right back!" Charlie said really fast, I almost couldn't undersand what he was saying. Before I could even reply he was inside the house, going through his stuff by the sound of stuff moving around. Soon he was back though, with a black bag in his hand.

"What's that? Dad, I have to hurry..."

"This bag has a hand gun in it with some bullets. Its not loaded-"

"I know how to load a gun..."I murmered quietly.

"-and there's 500 dollars in here too. Bella, I don't know where you're going, and you'll be by yourself I'm sure, so I want you to have protection."

"Okay. Thank you Dad," here come the waterworks again.

I took the bag and slung in over my other shoulder, gave him a hug and started walking as fast as I could without running down my street. It was pitch black and I couldn't see 2 feet ahead of me. Soon I saw the cabs lights and jumped in, releaved to be out of the dark.

"Where will I be taking you tonight Miss? Its awful late to be going out by yourself," the old cab driver man said to me.

"We have two stops, sir. First one, Forks Bank, and the second is Seattle Airport."

"Yes ma'm."

The Cullens left, and they expect me to forget them and move on, well if they're not coming back, then I'm going to them. I looked out the window, watching the trees go by with the little light provided by the cabs headlights. Forks was going to left behind. People are going to be saying I ran away, I'm not. I'm running towards a new beginning. I'm taking control of my life, and nobody can tell me what to do except my heart.

**Thanks to all the people who've reviewed, I really appreciate it. I love when i get them and try to reply to all of them. And I know some of you haven't reviewed but still you know like put it on story alert or something and I'd like to thank you too because you're still reading my story so thats good enough for me. I'll udpate again soon. By the way, I'll update faster if you review so, you make your choice. I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I'm sorry if my shortness annoys you, I'm working on it.**

**-Taylor**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If it wasn't so dark out, you'd think it was in the middle of the day by how many people were running around Seattle Airport right now. I knew I couldn't bring my gun onboard so I decided to send it to a post office in Alaska. They would hold the package for me and I would pick it up when I arrived. As soon as I sent the package I went to receptionists desk and asked for a first class ticket to Alaska. I could get first class because I've been saving my money, I want to be able to sleep on the way without two old fat guys laughing about something random. No way. When I had my ticket all ready I decided to get something to eat. Hmm…what do they have here? McDonalds…? No. Burger King…? No. El Famous…? No. Olive Garden! (A/N: Olive Garden is the greatest restaurant in the whole universe. This is making me hungry…) I didn't think they had restaurants in airports…

As soon as I got to my table I looked at my menu. I frowned at one of the choices, but decided to get it.

"Hi, my name is Olivia and I'm going to be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order or do you need some time?" as pretty looking waitress said to me. She had dark curly hair with pale skin, not too pale though, if you know what I mean.

"No, I'm ready to order now. Can I have a raspberry ice tea and mushroom ravioli please?" Mushroom Ravioli, the meal I chose when me and him (A/N: Edward) went out for dinner after he saved my life. That's probably the most important nights of my life, something that no matter how long its been that I'd never forget. Some people don't understand that I guess.

"Sure, I'll be right back with your drink," she said and walked away quickly. Nice girl. She looked like she was the same age as me. I wonder why she works so late at night.

I looked around the restaurant. Not many people were here, probably because it was so late. Then I saw Olivia walking towards me with my drink. She set it down on the table with some breads sticks and a super salad. Then she plopped down in the chair across from me. I looked at her confused.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. So…where are you traveling to so late? I'm eighteen, you look the same age as me," most people would probably be annoyed my some random waitress talking to you but I wasn't. It was nice to be able to talk to someone I know I wouldn't have to ever see again. I don't have to worry about them thinking I'm crazy.

"I'm going to Alaska. It was a sort of a secretly planned event that I was waiting for the perfect moment to do it. Right now seemed the right time," I said. It was very easy to get along with this girl. She reminded me of Angela, but without the questions.

"Alaska…nice. Don't mind me asking but why Alaska? Why not Hawaii or New York, I know I would go there if I decided to go traveling," this is what is hard. Should I tell her the whole story, obviously forgetting the vampire part? No, I'll just tell her the short version.

"My best friend, my ex-boyfriend and their family left. I don't know where though. I know they have friends in Alaska so I'm going there to ask them and then I'll be able to find them. I know I sound like a stalker but they never said goodbye and I miss them so much…" I said quietly. I looked up at her worried about what she would say. She was nodding in understanding.

"Makes sense. You must have saved up for a long time to do all of this though," she said.

"Yeah, but its worth it if I find them," I replied.

"Well, I'm going to go get your food and let you eat," she said and then got up and walked away.

I sat back in my seat, sighed and closed my eyes. I'm really tired. I hope this food will wake me up.

I heard her set down the plate and shook my shoulder a little. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I just don't want you to fall asleep and miss your flight," she said smiling.

I smiled back, "thanks. That would be bad," I replied. Then she walked away into the kitchen.

I looked down at my food and started eating. After one bite, I realized how hungry I was. I finished fast and asked Olivia for a check. I left her a 15 dollar tip since she was so nice and left. My flight was leaving now so I ran to and got on. As soon as I was in first class I sat back and went to sleep.

"We'll be entering Alaska's Airport in fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seat belts," the lady on the intercom said. I woke up a little confused but then remembered where I was. I turned on the light and took the phone provided next to me. I swiped my credit card and dialed my home phone. Charlie answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad its me. I'm on a plane right now," I said quietly.

"Are you okay? Nobody's tried to hurt you right?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I wanted to let you know I was okay…"

"Okay, Bells. Can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me and hanging up?"

"I won't hang up," I said cautiously.

"Are you going to find the Cullens?"

I sighed, "I'm going to people who can tell me where to find the Cullens."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. Bella, I'm your dad, and all I want is what makes you happy. So if they make you happy, go and find them. Just don't let them hurt you again. It kills me to see you so lifeless."

"Thanks dad," I said sadly.

The plan was landing and it was starting to shake a little.

"Ok-k-kay Dad. I have to g-go."

"Bye Bella," he said and hung up.

IN THE AIRPORT

(A/N: I didn't think the whole getting off the plain ordeal was necessary so I skipped it and just went straight for when she was figuring out where to go to get to the Denali Coven.)

A cab pulled up and I jumped in quickly so I could get out of the cold.

"Hello, where would you like me to take you?"

"Well, um, I don't know exactly. Do you know a big family who lives in Denali?"

"Oh! Yes, I know where _they_ live. Are you family?" Why would this man think I was family, I'm pretty sure I would have to be GOREGOUS to look like I was related to them.

"Um, no I'm just a friend of a friend, ya know?"

" I see. Okay we'll be there in 15 minutes," he said distractedly. I don't think he was listening anymore since we were on the road. I closed my eyes and decided to doze off, thankful I was still able to go into my thoughtless reveries. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen within 20 minutes.

Soon enough I heard the cab driver telling me we were there. I opened my eyes slowly and looked out the windshield. It was a big wood house. It looked like a cabin, but it was the size of a mansion. It looked like it was three stories and had big windows higher up the building. Snow covered the ground and the roof and trees surrounded the whole area. It looked like the house was built randomly in a middle of the forest.

"Thanks," I said nervously, "Here's the money," I handed the money to him through the little window thing and took my suitcase and got out of the car.

As soon as I closed the door he was backing out the drive way, leaving me standing there alone. I took a deep breath and walked up the long drive way, and up the stairs onto the porch. It looked like it went around the whole house. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell, knowing that they probably knew already that I was here. The door opened and there standing there was Jasper and Emmett Cullen.

****

Thanks to:

Insane Asylum 92

SoPhIeCuLlEn-is-foolio

kylie123

Khlarka2

OneWIshMakeItCount (ch. 1)

You guys rock and I'll update as soon as I can! I'll try to proofread more closely and write longer chapters. Is this chapter better? I hope so.

Love,

Taylor


	4. Authors Note

**Hi! Sorry this isn't a chapter...**

**I had a different idea for this story but it changed as I was writing it...so now the title doesn't fit the story...so I need a new title.**

**Any ideas?? **

**Please help me think of one! **

**Thanks,**

**Taylor**


	5. Chapter 4

****

A special thanks to these awesome kids:

Khlarka2 !

A REALLY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO **BELLARD**!

And to **Wings of Refuge **for giving me an idea for a title…

****

Okay so for this title problem…thanks to Wings of Refuge I have an idea…

"In The End How Are We Found?"

Hmm…?

Tell me some more ideas or what you think about this one…

Thanks!

Chapter 4

As soon as I saw their beautiful faces I twirled around so my back was facing them and covered my face with my hands, trying to hold back my sobs of happiness. The main reason I couldn't face them though was because I was afraid of their reaction to see me standing right there, having just traveled across the country to find them.

"NO WAY! BELLA OH MY GOSH GET YOUR LITTLE HUMAN BUTT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A BEAR HUG!!" yelled Emmett with obvious happiness that I was here. I turned back around and jumped as high as I could into his arms for a the biggest hug I could manage. His booming laugh shook my frame and I couldn't breath.

"Emmett…" I choked, "can't breath!!"

He set me down but kept his hands on my shoulders and just smiled at me for a second. I smiled back, ignoring the tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry about me ya know. I'm not at all excited to see my sister either..." I heard Jasper say. (A/N: okay I know jasper probably wouldn't say that but im going to make their relationship a bit closer. Not as much in my other story Twists of Life but still close.)

I turned around smiling and saw Jasper smiling like an idiot. Probably from all the happiness coming from me and Emmett and then his happiness as well. The three of us just made one big happiness ball. (A/N: I just had to say that…ahahahah)

I took a cautious step towards him to make sure it was okay to hug him too and he smiled and nodded. I quickened my pace and hugged him closely.

"I've missed you all so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"No matter what you believe Bella, our family is nothing without you," he said quietly into my ear. I let go and took a step back and smiled at both of them. Then I realized something.

"ALLICCCEEE!!" I screeched

Not even a second after I called for her she was standing in front of me bouncing up and down to the height of Emmett with a impossibly big smile on her face.

"BELLAAA!!" She screeched way too high and loud for my ears. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them Alice tackled me across the room making sure I didn't get hurt though.

"OhmygoshI'vemissedyousomuchItoldhimweshouldn'thaveleftbuthewouldn'tlistentomenomatterwhatIsaidHowdidyoufindusHowdidyougethere??"

(A/N: Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much! I told him we shouldn't have left he wouldn't listen to me no matter what I said! How did you find us? How did you get here?(Alice talked really, really, really, really, really fast! ))

"I've missed you too! I didn't know you were here I just knew the Denali Coven might tell me where you were! I've been saving up for a while for college and since you left so I'm using that to get first class and olive garden and then Charlie gave me 500 bucks and a gun I have to pick up…" I trailed off.

"Charlie gave you a gun?! Cool!" exclaimed Emmett.

"He doesn't know where I was going because you could actually say I was running away since I left around 11:30 at night after a major screaming fight between me and him…but anyways he wanted me to be able to protect myself." I explained.

"Oh," they all said in unison.

"Yeah," I said quietly but still smiling.

"Alice, where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're at the new house we're moving into. They're getting it ready. Me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie

were just about to leave to go there…. Do you want to come with? We're taking our cars," she said bouncing a little again.

"YEA!" I yelled in excitement.

"You can only come if you let me dress you and do your hair a little and just a bit of mascara and eyeliner…." she said. Same old Alice.

I glared at her but nodded.

She took my hand and dragged me upstairs into the biggest bathroom I had ever seen in my life. I was as big as my living room! I was ivory and creamed colored. The walls were a cream color with white marble floors, the counters were cream colored marble. There was a hot tub and a shower. There was a big window with a light white fabric covering it, allowing the light from the sunlight to go through. The weirdest part was, it smelled like vanilla! (A/N: bahhahahaha)

She pointed to a seat in front of counter with a big mirror around it with and light on the ceiling right above it. She added some black eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes stand out. Some lip gloss that made my lips look 'luscious' and curled the tips of my hair. Then she brought me skinny jeans with black flats and a cream colored vintage shirt. Once I was dressed and she was finished she smiled at me with satisfaction.

"Alice," I said, "um, where is _he_?" I asked nervously

She looked away from me with a frustrated look on her face, "South America," she said with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you mad, " I said surprised by her reaction.

Just then Rosalie walked in looking beautiful beyond belief and said, "She's not mad at you Bella, don't worry. She's mad at him, like the rest of us, for leaving you. If he wasn't so stupid and left you we all would be happy right now in Forks. But nooo, he just had to ruin everything for everyone!" She said.

"Hi Rosalie. But I wouldn't want him to stay with me if he didn't love me. I mean, I don't know why he even stayed that long if he didn't want to…" I finished my sentence with a confused look on my face.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said.

"Well," I explained, "I wouldn't want him to live a lie any longer if he didn't love me. I wouldn't want him to pretend for me, like he said, he was 'tired of pretending he was something he wasn't.'"

Alice and Rosalie exchanged looks and then Alice picked me up and carried downstairs and onto a chair next to the couch where Jasper and Emmett were sitting. Soon Alice and Rosalie were sitting with them, staring at me. I felt an interrogation coming on.

"Bella," Emmett said, "what exactly did Edward say to you when he left?"

"He said he didn't love me and he was tired of pretending to something he wasn't. He said he let our relationship go on for far to long and that he was sorry. After that he ran into the forest and never came back. All the gifts your family gave me and the pictures I took of him and were gone," I said quietly, looking down. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and wiped them away in embarrassment.

"Bella, get in my car. NOW," Alice said. She sounded kind of scary so I did as I was told. Alice was walking really fast so I was full out running. When I was in the car I buckled my seat belt knowing wherever we were going she was going to driving twice the speed limit.

"Um, Alice? Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"South America."

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm so mean...hahaha. Okay sorry again but during the week I'm not going to be able to update a lot so sorry. Weekends are good. love ya. review!**

**-taylor**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to these kids:**

**Khlarka2 **

**IlovetheCullens4life **

* * *

Chapter 5

"WHAT?!" I screeched. No, no no no!

"Alice turn the car around! We are not going to South America! We are going to your new house!

Come on Alice, don't do this to me! What does it matter?!" I yelled frantically. She was driving so fast, we could get to the airport way to fast for my liking.

All of a sudden she was on her cell phone talking way too fast for me to understand. After about 15 seconds she slapped it shut and turned a sharp turn into a restaurant. I looked at her smirking, "Hungry?"

She glared at me and said, "Just get out of the car." I opened the door and stepped out, trying really hard not to slam the door, in which I failed.

The restaurant choice just made me full out laugh…Olive Garden.

"Hahahahahhahhahahaa!"

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand towing me toward the entrance as I tried to control my frantic giggles. As we were seated, and with a tip for a discreet spot. Just then, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme walked in. I got up and hugged Carlisle for a couple seconds.

"It's so nice to see you finally," I said smiling.

"We've been apart for too long. I'm glad you found us, even if your missing school right now,"

He said while giving me a fatherly look towards the end. I waved it off.

Then I turned to Esme and hugged her for a while.

"I felt like I lost a daughter," she said quietly.

"Well, I'm not that easy to get rid of," I said smiling.

She held my shoulders at arms length and looked at me, frowning.

"What?" I said.

"Bella, you look awful," she said sadly.

I looked away, "We'll talk about that later…"

"Come on, everyone we need to talk," Carlisle said. We all sat down.

"I thought we were all going to meet at your new house," I said to Alice.

"And I thought my brother was a good man, but I guess we were both wrong," she said glaring at the wall behind me.

"Look, all of you have to stop blaming him," I said looking at my glass of ice water, "You can't be mad at someone for falling out of love, or perhaps maybe never finding it at all," I said sadly.

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I blinked them away and just grimaced.

The silence at the table was killing me, but I didn't need to be Jasper to feel the anger and sadness from them. A waiter came to our table but Jasper just waved him off, he gave us a confused look but walked away. I looked up at Alice and she looked like she was about to explode…with anger.

"Okay?" I said worriedly.

"No, not okay," said Rosalie angrily. I looked at her almost mad that she wouldn't listen to me, but I knew my anger would get me nowhere.

"Why?" I said trying to control my voice.

"Because, Edward loves you. He always has and still does!"

"That's a really sick joke," I said angrily and got up and walked away from the table. I didn't know where I could go though. Ladies' Room..? No, Alice, Rosalie and Esme could go in there. I needed air. I walked outside and sat on the benches pulled my legs up, set my chin on my knees, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I looked up into the night. The stars were out and I was freezing. You could see the mountains from here and they were huge and beautiful.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I just have to fall in love with him, even after he told me I would, in the end, be hurt. I must be as masochistic as him! But was I really? He promised to stay. He said he loved me, why couldn't it be true. I looked up and closed my eyes. I would give anything for his love, anything in the world.

THE CULLENS BACK IN THE RESTAURANT

Jasper POV

"Because, Edward loves you. He always has and still does!" Rosalie said. She was frustrated, probably because Bella was thinking the opposite of what was the truth. Then all of a sudden anger came from Bella.

"That's a really sick joke," she said and got up and walked outside. I watched after her stunned, I've never seen Bella actually mad and express it like this before. I'm kind of worried about how much our leaving changed Bella. Then out of no where a full blast of agony, hurt, betrayal, confusion and heartbreak swirled around me and I gripped my chair and took a deep breath. I looked around but realized it was coming from outside. From Bella. Alice grabbed my hand.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"Bella." I got up and walked outside where Bella was. She was rolled up in a ball crying. I went over and sat next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and sent her calming waves.

"I wish it was true. I wish he loved me. But he doesn't, Jasper, he doesn't. I'm no good for him. I have nothing for him. Nothing. Only my love, and that's not enough," she sobbed into her hands. My calming waves were nothing compared to her heartbreak, her self hate.

"Bella, this is the second time I've said this to you in the time we've known each other. Your wrong." She looked up at me. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, even without that though, you could see she was suffering. "He left because of what happened at your birthday party. When I almost killed you," I said looking down. "He left because of what we are. Bella, truly, I've never seen two people love each other so much like you and Edward do. He left to keep you safe. He didn't want to bring you into our dark life. He loves you Bella. What do you think he's doing in South America right now? He's somewhere in an attic in a ball letting his misery take him. When he did stay with us, his agony was horrible, noting compared to how you feel right now but horribly bad."

Her emotions were doubt, straight doubt. I sighed.

"Come on Bella, I'll let him explain," I said while grabbing her hand and taking her to my car. Without fighting she got into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. Soon we were on our way to the airport, to go to South America.


	7. Chapter 6!

CHAPTER SIX

As we drove down the rode, Alice's car sped up behind us, and then drove parallel next to us. She wasn't looking at the road. Her head was turned toward me and she smiled, obviously shoving this in my face. I gave her the finger, and she laughed. I turned my head away and focused on the dashboard. Jasper better be right. He probably isn't. Oh my God, I'm going to make a fool of myself. Edwards probably going to laugh in my face! I took a deep breathe and looked out the window. White trees were flying by. I could see the mountains in the distance. Ugh!

"Jasper, if you don't stop your wife from getting in my window view I'm going to…to…um, I don't know! But just make her stop!" I said angrily. There really was nothing I could do to them. Jasper's silver laugh filled the air and he waved her away. She slowed down and kept her car a couple feet distance behind our car.

"Thank you," I breathed. I opened my window and let a gust of wind hit my face and blow my hair. I closed my eyes and sat back. Maybe if this goes as badly as I think it will I can find a way to um, end my misery…

Suddenly Alice's car beeped really loud, sped up and screeched to a stop in front of us. Jasper stopped the car just in time and sprinted to Alice, who was already out of her car. I sat in the car, stunned and still a little terrified. I took deep breath and tried to slow my heart beat. Then a sharp tap hit my window and I jumped. So much for trying to slow down my heartbeat, I thought. I looked over and it was Alice, her face livid and terrifying. I rolled down my window slowly and said "Yes?"

"Get out of the damn car. NOW."

Okay by now I was shaking and my heart was going way to fast to be normal. I shook my head. "Noo way. Your going to kill me!" She nodded and swung open my car door. She then picked me up and carried down the hill we were driving on and we sat by a moving creek.

"Um…is this where your planning on killing me? How nice." I said

"Shut up. I don't think I'll have to kill you if I keep having the visions I have of you!" she said furiously.

At first I was confused, and then I realized what she was talking about. She was having visions of me dying, by my own hand. I looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why would you even think about doing that? How could that even cross your mind? Would you really do that? End your precious life," she shook her head. "You don't even realize how much our family has grown to depend on you! Without you…its like…like losing Jasper or Rosalie! You are just as much family as the rest of us!"

I shook my head violently.

"You don't understand! I'm so worthless compared to all of you!"

She stood up and looked down at me. "You are worth more than all of us put together. You are more loving, supportive, caring and selfless than anyone I've ever known!"

"Then you must have not met a lot of people Alice, because I am definitely not."

Jasper then appeared next to me. "How many times do we have to tell you that you're wrong, Bella?"

* * *

Ya I know, its painfully short. But hey, at least i updated right? I'll do it again soon. Happy Summer everyone!

-Taylor


	8. Note Fix this?

As you can see, I have neglected this story. For those who cared enough to read this even after how little I've done, I would ask if you or anyone you know would like to continue this story for me. I don't want this story to end, but I don't want my lack of heart to hurt it. So if you would like, please pass it around that I'm looking for someone to continue this story. Thanks. Check out my new story called **True Love In Our Last Moments**. I know, I know, but I want people to read it so, if you have the time, please read it! Thanks so much!

Taylor


End file.
